A Baby For Renesmee
by CynIsHere
Summary: So what happens when the half vampire princess has a teenage pregnancy? Just a cute little one shot.


Renesmee looked solemnly at the little stick in her hand. This little stick that would change everything. This little blue plus that would make everyone look at her so differently. Mom, Dad, Jacob even. There was so much she had to tell them. What would she say? Whoops? Ha. They would kick her out if they could. She was only 15 human years, if that.

Jacob, of course would be thrilled. A baby to pass on his genes, he would say as he hugged her. He would hold her gently in fear of hurting the little bundle of cells in her belly. He would say I love you, I love you, I love you and then take her to tell Billy, and all his pack.

She would then go and tell Edward, but she wouldn't say it. She would just picture the little blue plus and he would know. He would frown, and tell her 'I expected better out of you.' and that would be the end of it. He would go off and leave her to tell Bella.

Bella would frown, but she would hug her daughter and let her know that She still loved her, no matter what. They would sit together, and they would get Carlisle, and they would make plans. He would get one of his vampire doctor friends to do everything so no one would know she was half vampire. And he would take ultrasound pictures and she would keep them forever in a baby book.

She would take a picture of every single week so she could put the in order so it was like a slide show. She would pick a crib, and a chair and a few bottles.

On her first ultrasound, Bella would cry, and so would Renesmee, because it was their first view of a little thing they loved. She would go home and ask Jacob to cuddle, because she was feeling extra lovey, and they would.

Her second month, she would doubt every choice she had ever made. She would beg Bella, Edward, and her uncles and Aunts to help with the baby. They'd all say yes, and she cry again. Rosalie would be the first to comfort her, because Rosalie loved her and was like a mother to her.

On the third month, she'd learn how to crochet so she could make a hand made hat for her baby. She'd watch YouTube videos and read books so she'd know how to change diapers and make the babies' bed, and how much to feed her baby.

Her four month, she would vomit a lot and start to show. All her classmates would ask about it and she'd tell them she'd accepted it. They would ooh and aah at the ultrasound pictures and would ask to feel her belly but she'd tell them no.

In her fifth month, she and Edward and Emmett would set up the babys stuff in her room in the Cullens house and they would marvel at it. Bella would come in and tell them they did a great job, even though she hated the colors.

On her sixth months, Jacob would take her to see the babys' gender, and he would laugh at how undecided she was. But in the end, she would look and ah at the gender. She would take Jacob home and they would watch more videos and read more books. She'd tell everyone about the babys gender and they'd all ask about names, but she'd never tell.

On the seventh month, Renesmee would start to worry, because she grew so fast, so wouldn't the baby? She'd make Carlisle check on it everyday, and only settle down she was informed nothing had changed.

On her eighth month, she would go into labor, and would give birth the very next day. She would hold him and he'd be so handsome it'd hurt her eyes. Jacob would be terrified of holding him, and wouldn't let anyone take the baby out of the room. Her werewolf friends would come over and hold him. They'd marvel at his deep red skin and thick, course black hair and how his eyes were coal black.

At one week, he'd be sleeping in his crib. His mother would get wake up at one AM to feed the little monster, and sometimes he wouldn't take formula, so she'd have to go down stairs to get a bag of blood, warm it up and bottle it for him. He'd take it, and go back to sleep until just before she had to go to school. She'd cuddle him a little before passing him off to Jasper, who'd hold him for a while and then pass him off to Edward in fear of hurting him.


End file.
